


loving mornings since i met you

by BSKPRNT (miyuraxx)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kim Mingyu-centric, M/M, Mornings, Sappy, appreciation, boogyu, gyu is so inlove with seungkwan, gyuboo, im gonna cry, newlyweds, seungkwan is perfect and amazing i love him sm, they're perfect for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyuraxx/pseuds/BSKPRNT
Summary: Seungkwan is always the answer to his unending questions.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Kim Mingyu, Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	loving mornings since i met you

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i'm missing gyuboo lately and we're deprived of content :<<<
> 
> \+ gyu appreciating and loving seungkwan could never go wrong  
> ++ not proofread ;-;  
> +++ thank you and enjoy reading!!

Soft streaks of sunlight hits Mingyu’s face and stirs him up from his sleep. He pulls the man sleeping beside him closer to his chest and settles there for a few more minutes.

_The first thing Mingyu wants to do every morning is to wake up with Seungkwan and cuddle with him, even just for a few moment._

Mingyu closes his eyes and proceed to bury his face in the soft hair of the man he’s currently spooning. Seungkwan smells like soft vanilla from a bakeshop with a tinge of freshly brewed coffee. _This is his favorite smell in the world._

He can feel Seungkwan’s even breathing on his neck. _He’s really fast asleep. My darling must have been so tired._ From all the works that they’ve been doing non-stop, their own agendas, and he knows that Seungkwan really poured his everything on their wedding, which was successfully held last week, Seungkwan was bound to be tired. Mingyu thought to himself, and with that thought he hug the smaller man tighter, makes him feel safe, secure, and _home_.

Not wanting to wake Seungkwan up, he carefully removes his arms around him, already longing for the warmth the younger is giving him. He leans to his side so he can get a better look of the younger. He softly brushes away the fringes that’s covering the beautiful face of his husband. _His husband._ Mingyu can’t help but to smile. He really can’t believe that they’re now together. Tied. Contented. Happy. Everything feels like it’s surreal. He’s still questioning why him? Why did Seungkwan chose him?

Maybe Seungkwan just loves him very much as much as he loves him. Maybe Seungkwan saw something in him that he still haven’t seen yet. But one thing he sure knows of. Looking at the sleeping beauty beside him, Mingyu doesn’t need any answers to his questions. Seungkwan being with him, going home to him, and always choosing him is an enough assurance. An answer.

Seungkwan is always the answer to his unending questions.

Mornings really is different with Seungkwan. Before he hates it, but now, always waking up to the view of his husband gives him all the fluttery feelings. He must have done something heroic in his past life to deserve someone like Seungkwan.

Being sappy is always his thing but this time of the day hits different. He takes Seungkwan soft hands into his and kiss it gently. Mingyu hopes his husband knows how much he means to him. How much he would risk everything for him.

Mingyu will not get tired of reminding Seungkwan how perfect and beautiful he is every single day. Seungkwan might not know it himself, but he’s everything anyone could asked for.

Seungkwan is an amazing person. He’s kind, thoughtful, and cares for people around him. He’s got an amazing sense of humor too. One quality that made Mingyu fell head over heels to him. He’s cute, he’s quirky, he’s talented, and most importantly he’s Seungkwan.

Every little thing that makes up Seungkwan is absolutely perfect and lovable in his eyes. His soft cheeks that he loves to pinch, his pouty lips that’s always like inviting him for a sweet kiss, his little mole that he loves peppering with kisses, his voice, his eyes, his hair, _his everything._

Mingyu feels like he’s gonna explode from all the love that he’s feeling for his husband. Still looking at the sleeping one, he leans in and give soft chaste kisses on Seungkwan’s forehead, nose, ears, cheeks, and lips. A sweet smile escapes from his face as he slowly moves away.

He gets up from their shared bed and make his way to their kitchen.

_A breakfast in bed is what his husband deserves after all. And he can’t wait to spend every morning like this with him._


End file.
